


В поисках дракона

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drama, Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привычное ночное дежурство может обернуться довольно необычной историей, если свести вместе эльфийку, соламнийского рыцаря и мага в красной мантии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно замечательным рассказом М. Уэйс и Т. Хикмэна «Честь и хитрость».  
> В тексте присутствует попытка изнасилования, легкая ирония и много обиженных драконидов. Что-то не любит их автор, право слово.

Первый в году снег выпал в королевстве гномов Торбардин поздним вечером. Беженцы из Утехи радовались наступлению зимы, им так хотелось мира и покоя. Хотя бы ненадолго. После прихода в Торбардин они наконец вздохнули свободно и теперь строили планы на ближайшее будущее, упорно веря, что уж сюда-то война не доберётся.  
Лораланталаса Канан, кутаясь в тёплый плащ, рассказывала человеческим детям грустную сказку об эльфийской деве, полюбившей юношу с серебряными волосами. Дети слушали, затаив дыхание. Она, в свою очередь, размышляла, что нужно бы проведать Таниса Полуэльфа, дежурившего этой ночью.  
В последнее время Полуэльф довольно резко реагировал на её появление: похоже, что ревновал к наставнику, Элистану. Лорана устала разубеждать его в том, что чувствует к наставнику лишь дружеское расположение. Порой ей хотелось махнуть на Полуэльфа рукой, бросить всё и сбежать домой. Только вот война разрушила её дом, заставив эльфийский народ покинуть свои земли. Лорана с грустью размышляла о том, как привыкшие к утончённой и возвышенной жизни эльфы справятся с ужасами войны.  
Она с содроганием вспоминала крылатых тварей, драконидов, против которых сражались её друзья. Чудовища были жестоки и кровожадны, и от одной мысли, что они захватили её родные земли, жгут и вырубают эльфийские берёзы, становилось тошно.  
Рассказывая сказку человеческим детям, Лорана пыталась хотя бы на время забыть о своих тревогах. Лежа ночами без сна, она размышляла о том, почему люди постоянно воюют, убивая себе подобных. Неужели мирное существование для них неприемлемо? Люди оставались для неё непостижимой загадкой.

Рейстлин Маджере с раздражением брёл по улицам Торбардина, проклиная своего брата-близнеца, наступившую зиму и всех гномов Кринна. Если бы мерзкий народ не придумал гномьей водки, ему не пришлось бы сейчас тащиться к Танису через весь город с требованием помощи. К сожалению для мага, других вариантов решения внезапно возникшей проблемы не было. Злоключения начались в тот момент, когда к нему заглянул Флинт и сообщил, что Карамон сейчас будет. Гном был слегка навеселе, и Рейстлин приготовился к неприятностям. Интуиция его не обманула: драгоценный брат-близнец умудрился так напиться, что еле добрался до их с Рейстлином жилища.  
Флинт, нервно икая, помог Карамону ввалиться внутрь и тотчас же исчез, напоследок буркнув:  
— Пусть проспится, утром будет, как новый.  
Проводив гнома хмурым взглядом, Рейстлин обреченно вздохнул: ему уж точно спать не придется. Карамон глупо улыбнулся и повалился на кровать прямо в одежде, мгновенно захрапев. Выругавшись, Рейстлин попытался как-то перевернуть брата на бок, но попытки успехом не увенчались: ему банально не хватало силы. По мере того, как храп усиливался, у Рейстлина зрело острое желание найти Флинта и свернуть ему шею. Однако, оценив преимущества данного поступка, он решил ограничиться перекладыванием своих проблем на чужие, более крепкие плечи — плечи Таниса Полуэльфа.  
— В конце концов, это ведь Танис разрешил Карамону и Флинту навещать гномьи таверны, — побормотал Рейстлин. — Вот пусть теперь и разбирается.  
Осталось только найти Полуэльфа и высказать ему всё, что он думает о гномах, их напитках и глупце Карамоне. Заодно и о поступках самого Таниса, давненько переставших отличаться логикой.  
Главное, чтобы кашель не начался, с такой-то погодой.

Стурм Светлый Меч зиму любил, она напоминала ему о родине — далекой Соламнии, стране благородных рыцарей и великих героев. Вышагивая по заснеженному лугу перед Южными Вратами гномьего королевства, он задавался вопросом, какую пользу может принести своему народу, сидя под землей среди гномов.  
Самое печальное, что беженцам из Утехи пришлось отдать в дар тану гномов знаменитый Молот Хараса — артефакт, с помощью которого можно было выковать легендарные Копья Дракона. Копья, сделанные из серебра, изготавливались специально для борьбы с крылатыми чудовищами. Вот уже более ста лет никто не слыхивал о Копьях, и Молот был единственной возможностью их воссоздать.  
— А мы взяли и отдали его гномам, — пробормотал рыцарь, со злостью крутанувшись на каблуках.  
— Мы? — ехидно уточнил стоявший прямо перед ним Рейстлин. — Кто-то сначала пообещал уговорить Флинта подменить Молот, а потом изменил своё решение. Не припомнишь, кто бы это мог быть?  
Появление мага было столь внезапным, что Стурм споткнулся и чуть не упал. Обретя равновесие, он попытался придумать какой-нибудь достойный ответ на столь изощрённое напоминание о позорной сделке с Рейстлином, но так ничего и не сказал. Только передёрнул плечами и хмуро посмотрел на мага.  
— Ну-ну, — протянул Маджере, сложив руки на груди. — Похоже, ответом меня сегодня не удостоят.  
Стурм сдавлено зарычал, но, помня настоятельную просьбу Таниса лишний раз с магом не ссориться, решил колкости игнорировать. Ему очень хотелось как можно скорее проститься с незваным гостем и продолжить дежурство в гордом одиночестве.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, Рейстлин. Что привело тебя ко мне в столь поздний час?  
— Не что, а кто, — кашлянул маг. — И не к тебе, а к Танису. Где он, кстати?  
— На Совете Высоких Искателей, — холодно ответил Стурм. — А зачем тебе Танис?  
— Да вот не знаю, кого попросить вынести пьяного братца на воздух и как следует протрезвить, — с нарочитой небрежностью сказал Рейстлин. — От его храпа не то что спать, рядом сидеть невозможно.  
Отношения Рейстлина и Карамона всегда казались Стурму не вполне нормальными: он искренне считал, что маг попросту использует брата. Зная близнецов с детства, Стурм с отвращением наблюдал за рабской преданностью Карамона. И совершенно не уважал его брата, унижавшего близнеца перед друзьями.  
Стурм с непонятным ему самому упрямством пытался вразумить Карамона и пристыдить Рейстлина. Напрасно Танис пенял Стурму, что чужая душа — потемки и вмешиваться в отношения близнецов не стоит; Светлый Меч упорно пытался переделать братьев. И даже сам не мог объяснить, в чём причина: то ли дружеская симпатия к единственному в его отрочестве другу Карамону, то ли нежелание признавать наличие у приятеля детства, Рейстлина, тёмной стороны. Правда, Стурм скорее бы позволил отрубить себе голову, чем признался братьям в одолевавших его мыслях. Он помнил, что обещал Танису держать себя в руках и по возможности не ссориться с Рейстлином, но столь небрежное упоминание о Карамоне вызвало сейчас волну ярости.  
— Ничего, прогулки на свежем воздухе полезны для здоровья, — огрызнулся Стурм.  
Рейстлин изогнул бровь, поудобнее опёрся на посох Магиуса и приготовился к долгому выяснению отношений. Раз уж спать ему все равно не придется, стоило хотя бы высказать напыщенному рыцарю всё, что он о нем думает. Какое никакое, а развлечение.

Лорана не спеша вышла из Южных Врат Торбардина и, пройдя заснеженный луг, направилась к густому лесу. Сегодня ночью был черёд Таниса стоять на страже. Они со Стурмом настояли на необходимости охраны внешних стен Южных Врат, и каждую ночь кто-то из отряда друзей нёс вахту, неусыпно следя за окружавшими Врата землями.  
Лорана аккуратно ступала по снегу, размышляя о нелогичном поведении Таниса в последнее время, когда услышала знакомый кашель. Она вздрогнула и остановилась. Несмотря на темноту, Лорана, благодаря эльфийскому зрению, смогла разглядеть две фигуры, стоявшие у кромки леса. Она сделала пару бесшумных шагов вперёд и, к своему изумлению, опознала в них не Таниса с кем-то из друзей, а Стурма и Рейстлина.  
Похоже, они о чём-то отчаянно спорили. При этом Рейстлин вытирал рот платком, стараясь не запачкаться. Лорана содрогнулась: при тусклом свете Лунитари маг, с запёкшейся после кашля кровью на тонких губах, был похож на ходячего мертвеца. Лицо его, несмотря на странноватый золотистый оттенок кожи, казалось бледным, а на впалых щёках выступил лихорадочный румянец. В глазах отражалась глухая душевная боль, появлявшаяся всякий раз после приступов кашля, мучивших мага. Лоране казалось, что Рейстлин ненавидит своё тело за немощность и готов многое отдать, чтобы поменяться здоровьем со своим братом-близнецом. Ей стало неуютно, захотелось немедленно развернуться и уйти прочь. Стурм тем временем попытался проявить вежливую заботу о здоровье Рейстлина, но звучало это как-то неискренне.  
Лорану всегда удивляли рассказы о том, что эти двое были приятелями с раннего детства: более непохожих людей ей ещё не доводилось встречать. Они постоянно ссорились и говорили друг другу гадости. У Стурма, потомка соламнийских рыцарей, недоверие к магам было в крови, и он не скрывал своего отношения. Рейстлин, обладавший непомерными амбициями, рыцаря на дух не переносил и считал глупцом, следовавшим дурацким правилам. Карамон, любивший брата и симпатизировавший Стурму, раньше пытался их как-то помирить, но, похоже, махнул на свою затею рукой и смирился с существующим положением вещей.  
Эльфийка, честно говоря, не жаловала ни мага, ни рыцаря. Первый вызывал у неё какой-то непонятный и необъяснимый страх, а второй — раздражение из-за постоянного присутствия в жизни Таниса.  
Лорана искренне не понимала, как такие странные личности могут уживаться в одной компании. А уж то, что Танис считает их друзьями, в её хорошенькой головке и вовсе не укладывалось.  
Она мысленно осудила спорщиков и постаралась тихонько уйти, когда её внимание привлекло нечто необычное. Лорана сдавлено охнула и машинально прикрыла руками рот. Потому как получилось громче, чем стоило.

На странный звук мужчины среагировали практически одновременно, однако Рейстлин сразу же отстал, помня о своём хрупком здоровье, и догнал Стурма лишь через несколько минут. Увиденное его позабавило: на снегу растянулся Светлый Меч, отчаянно пытавшийся как-то подняться и помочь сбитой с ног Лоране. Девушка злилась, скользила и падала, пытаясь увернуться от рук Стурма. Он же, в свою очередь, был страшно смущен, а потому действовал в крайней степени бестолково. Выглядели они презабавно.  
Рейстлин опёрся на посох Магиуса и принялся истерически хохотать, чего не случалось с ним давненько. Его странный смех подействовал на присутствующих отрезвляюще: Стурм всё же сумел встать и помог Лоране подняться. Девушка, с опаской смотревшая на мага, даже не возмутилась и тихонько спросила:  
— Что с ним? Он, часом, не заболел?  
— Если бы, — буркнул Стурм, осторожно стряхивая снег с её плаща. — Увы, ему просто весело.  
— И ты называешь это весельем? — сглотнула Лорана.  
Стурм неопределенно пожал плечами, покосившись на всхлипывавшего от смеха Рейстлина, и поинтересовался:  
— Что-то случилось? Почему ты здесь?  
— Просто решила прогуляться, свежим воздухом подышать...  
— Таниса навестить, — перебил отдышавшийся Рейстлин.  
— Рейстлин, — возмутился Стурм. — Тебе не кажется...  
Лорана, понимая, что они сейчас снова начнут ругаться, решительно развернулась и зашагала в сторону удивившего её явления. Времени что-то там объяснять или слушать их бесконечные препирательства у неё не было, впрочем, как и особого желания. Увиденное казалось смутно знакомым и вызывало непонятное чувство тревоги. Поэтому следовало поспешить.  
— Лорана, — растерянно позвал Стурм, — ты куда? Ночью в лес одной идти опасно.  
— Можно подумать, она этого и сама не понимает, — фыркнул Рейстлин.  
— Пошли, — хмуро приказал Стурм. — Надо догнать её.  
— Зачем? — вздернул бровь маг. — Не хватало ещё ночью по лесу за эльфийками бегать, нет уж, уволь, мне есть чем заняться.

Злясь на Стурма с Рейстлином, на себя и на Таниса, Лорана продиралась сквозь густые ветки. Снова пошёл снег, заметавший следы и затруднявший передвижение по лесу. Но девушка упрямо продолжала свой путь. Странная вспышка в небе не давала ей покоя: то ли это был большой огненный шар, упавший в лесную чащобу, то ли звезда сорвалась с небес на земли гномов. В любом случае, проверить не помешает. Вдруг она узнает что-нибудь важное и сможет сообщить об этом Танису?  
Если бы Лорана хоть на миг задумалась о случившемся, она бы сразу поняла, насколько опасно и глупо было идти среди ночи одной в тёмный лес на поиски непонятно чего. Но злость вкупе со смущением не давали возможности трезво оценить ситуацию. Она ругала себя последними словами, что так глупо отправилась навестить Таниса и так неловко столкнулась с его друзьями. И чего им вообще не сиделось в Торбардине этой ночью?  
За спиной послышался треск веток и сдавленные проклятья. Она ускорила шаг. Похоже, оставленные в недоумении мужчины решили последовать за ней.  
— Это всё Стурм и его дурацкие идеалы, — фыркнула Лорана. — Небось, не может бросить даму в беде...  
Внезапно её нога поехала, наступив на чем-то скользкое, и Лорана рухнула на землю. Поднимаясь, она прищурилась и огляделась: перед ней расстилалась небольшая поляна странного бело-бурого оттенка. Неуверенно сделав шаг вперед, Лорана наклонилась, чтобы оттереть сапоги от слизи, когда поняла, что странный оттенок возник из-за внушительных размеров следов, окрашенных кровью и тем самым выделявшихся на белом снегу. Следы находились на некотором расстоянии друг от друга и вели как раз с ту стороны, где, по прикидкам Лораны, и упало нечто непонятное. Оттуда же тянулась цепочка причудливо сломанных деревьев, некогда могучих защитников леса.  
Продолжая осматриваться по сторонам, Лорана пыталась справиться со смутно знакомым липким чувством, испытанным когда-то в Кзак Цароте. Дрожь разлилась по телу, заставляя сердце сжиматься от страха: девушка начала смутно понимать, что могло упасть в лес. Вернее, кто…  
«Только не это, — лихорадочно подумала Лорана. — Только не здесь».  
Эльфийка застонала и начала пятиться, её затошнило от едкого запаха и липкого чувства страха. Губы дергались, силясь произнести вслух ужасную догадку. Она снова оступилась, но на этот раз упасть не успела. Сильные руки бережно, уже привычным жестом, обхватили Лорану за талию и поддержали.  
— Не смотри, — шепнул Стурм. — Не надо.  
Лорана замотала головой, пытаясь что-то ответить, но из горла вырвался непонятный хрип. Её начало трясти, и Стурму пришлось прижать голову девушки к своему плечу, не давая ей вновь глядеть на поляну.  
— Как трогательно, — съязвил подошедший Рейстлин. — Можно подумать, она никогда не видела кровь. И ни разу не была на войне.  
— Может быть, хватит уже? — спросил Стурм. — Неужели ты не видишь, как она напугана? Лучше скажи, что за существо способно оставить такие следы?  
— Светлый Меч, зачем тебе нужна голова, если ты упорно отказываешься ею пользоваться? По-моему, это и так очевидно.  
— Действительно, куда нам, сирым и убогим, тягаться с магами, — огрызнулся тот.  
Лорана, похоже, успокоилась, потому как, тихонько вздохнув, приподняла голову и заглянула Стурму в глаза. А потом глухо сказала:  
— Видишь ли, Стурм, я думаю, это... дракон.

Яростный рёв, услышанный вскоре после этого, полностью подтвердил страшную догадку Лораны. Стурм хмуро сжал рукоять старинного отцовского меча и осторожно двинулся впереди странного отряда. За ним следовала Лорана, кое-как отчистившая руки и сапоги от крови, с натянутым луком наготове. Замыкал шествие Рейстлин, повторявший слова необходимых, по его мнению, заклинаний для хоть какого-то подобия борьбы с драконом.  
Он был против самоубийственного решения рыцаря и эльфийки, уверяя, что даже сильно раненый дракон остается опаснейшим противником, от которого лучше держаться подальше. Пусть лучше у гномов болит голова, откуда рядом с Торбардином взялся дракон и что с ним делать. А Рейстлин предпочел бы взглянуть уже на добитое гномами чудовище, чтобы изучить его внешнее и, если повезет, внутренне строение. В идеале, ему хотелось бы получить сердце дракона, являвшееся незаменимым компонентом некоторых древних заклинаний тёмного мага Фистандантилуса.  
Но мозги из всех троих, похоже, были только у Рейстлина. Потому как спутники завели странные разговоры о том, что следует убедиться в гибели дракона, либо, если он еще жив, добить его. Иначе жизни беженцев будут в опасности, Торбардин падет, Танис расстроится, одним словом, всё пропало. Самое смешное, что столь пафосные мысли пришли не в чугунную голову Светлого Меча, а в симпатичную головку Лораны. А ведь Рейстлин считал эльфийку более благоразумной, она даже ему немного нравилась.  
Пришлось последовать за Стурмом и Лораной прямо навстречу серьезной опасности. О здравом смысле вспоминать не хотелось, похоже, Рейстлин позабыл его случайно в одном из многочисленных кошельков своего приятеля Таса — кендера, обладавшего даром «заимствовать ну совершенно никому не нужные вещи».  
«Видел бы меня Карамон, — усмехнулся Рейстлин. — Иду на рёв дракона в компании эльфийки и Светлого Меча! То-то бы братец удивился!».

Лорана уверенно шла за Стурмом, размышляя о внезапно возникшем между ними понимании. Она, признаться, не ожидала, что он поддержит её в решении найти дракона.  
Несгибаемый, упрямый и порой излишне угрюмый Стурм никогда ей не нравился, а его несколько нездоровая привязанность к Танису сильно раздражала Лорану. Она и не предполагала, что с ним можно найти общий язык. И вот теперь размышляла, а не ошиблась ли в своих наблюдениях?  
«Похоже, он лучше, чем я о нём думала, — усмехнулась Лорана. — Одну не бросил, второй раз упасть не дал, за драконом пойти согласился. Даже подозрительно, если честно».  
Зато Рейстлин, хоть и отправился с ними, вёл себя совершенно привычно: высказал несколько обидных замечаний, справедливо указал на глупость затеи, предложил вернуться в Торбардин за помощью, но ведь пошёл же. И даже ссориться со Стурмом не стал, лишь презрительно скривил губы, слушая рассуждения рыцаря о причинах приземления дракона близ гномьего королевства.  
— И с чего это он вдруг так подобрел? — пробормотала Лорана. — Ой!  
Она с размаху налетела на Стурма. Тот, в свою очередь, свирепо на неё покосился и приложил палец к губам. Крови на снегу стало намного меньше, зато вокруг лежало пару окаменевших драконидов. Особенно много их было возле небольшой ямы, зиявшей в припорошенной снегом земле. Её края обуглились, и почернели.  
— Пришли, похоже, — заметил остановившейся Рейстлин. — Кому там не терпелось найти дракона? Вперёд, Светлый Меч, вечная слава ждёт тебя!  
«Началось, — подумала со вздохом Лорана. — Что за дурацкая привычка ссориться даже перед лицом опасности? И как их ещё никто не убил? Эх, был бы здесь Танис…»

Раздавшийся возглас удивления Стурма заставил Рейстлина обречённо вздохнуть: уже приближаясь к яме, он понял, что дракона они там не найдут. Яма была чуть меньше человеческого роста в диаметре, и огромный крылатый ящер при всём желании в ней поместиться не мог. Похоже, их безумная затея окончилась ничем. Будет Рейстлину впредь наука: нечего слушать эльфиек, особенно если у них в сторонниках вдруг обнаружился Светлый Меч.  
Лежавший на дне ямы юноша мало походил на злобную рептилию. У него были аристократические черты лица, бледные худощавые пальцы и странного цвета волосы: словно расплавленное серебро. Среднего роста, тонкокостный, он чем-то неуловимо напоминал эльфа. Голову незнакомца украшали несколько глубоких кровоточащих ран, явно оставленных драконидами. Из правой руки торчали две стрелы, одна из которых прошла насквозь. На нём был разорванный костюм: хорошо скроенный, серый с серебристым отливом. Преобладание этого цвета в облике незнакомца беспокоило Рейстлина: он внимательно разглядывал лежавшего, не торопясь доставать свои травы и мази.  
Рейстлин не был бездушным, он скорее пытался решить важный для себя вопрос: а стоит ли вообще помогать этому юноше? И к каким последствиям такая помощь приведёт?  
Его спутники нетерпеливо переминались и хмуро переглядывались. Уловив их взгляды, Рейстлин криво улыбнулся. Похоже, они искренне считали, что бросить тяжело раненного юношу на произвол судьбы в тёмном лесу — настоящее преступление. И даже не желали подумать о том, при каких странных обстоятельствах этот самый юноша был найден. А ведь дракон и их найдёныш были как-то связаны, уж в этом Рейстлин не сомневался. Оставалось понять, как именно.  
Чем дольше Рейстлин рассматривал необычную находку, тем сильнее его здравый смысл советовал вернуться в Торбардин. Срочно, без промедления и всяких там незнакомых юношей.  
— Его можно спасти? — подала голос Лорана.  
— Думаю, что можно, — вздохнул Рейстлин. — Но не уверен, что надо…  
— Рейстлин, ты же не...  
«Ещё как да», — захотелось ответить Рейстлину, однако, заглянув в лучистые глаза эльфийки, он промолчал. Похоже, глупости на сегодня ещё далеко не закончились. Одной больше, одной меньше — никакой разницы.  
— Светлый Меч, — позвал он. — Будь добр, поработай, наконец, головой.  
— Какого Чемо… — начал было Стурм.  
— Сними шлем и набери мне в него чистого снега, идиот, — оборвал его Рейстлин. — И желательно где-то подальше отсюда, без примеси крови и сажи.  
Стурм скрипнул зубами, но спорить не стал. В чём ему нельзя было отказать, так это в здравом смысле, который появлялся, по мнению Рейстлина, исключительно в минуту тяжких испытаний.  
«Так я его скоро оправдывать начну, а там и до понимания недалеко, — подумал Рейстлин, осторожно ощупывая голову незнакомца. — Что со мной происходит?»  
Впрочем, он прекрасно знал ответ на свой вопрос: Лорана. Любуясь неувядающей красотой эльфийки, Рейстлин испытывал какое-то странное, непривычное чувство. Словно тепло разливалось в груди, а мрачные мысли и тревоги уходили прочь. С годами он понял, что самое главное в жизни — магия, и был готов ради неё на любые жертвы. В том числе и на человеческие, если понадобится.  
Он, не задумываясь, пожертвовал бы беженцами из Утехи, друзьями и даже родным братом во имя магии. Но стоило Лоране появиться в их маленьком отряде, и непоколебимая решительность дрогнула. Рейстлин не мог понять, почему так реагирует на девушку. Это злило, обескураживало и вызывало дискомфорт.  
Рейстлин старался не замечать Лорану, умышленно избегал встреч наедине и не заговаривал с ней лишний раз. И вот, когда он, вроде бы, справился с неприятным для него чувством, судьба, словно в насмешку, столкнула его с девушкой лоб в лоб. Причём в совершенно неподходящей обстановке, да ещё и со Светлым Мечом под боком.  
Рейстлин выругался и приступил к лечению. Глупости продолжались.

Стурм, выполнявший поручение мага, удивлялся, как юноша в одиночку справился с драконидами. Рыцарь насчитал пять окаменевших трупов. А если учесть, что некоторые из них после гибели распадались в прах, то нападавших вполне могло быть и больше.  
Стурм как можно крепче обхватил руками шлем и зашагал к оставленным спутникам. По дороге он размышлял, почему ввязался в столь опасную авантюру, не посоветовавшись хотя бы с Танисом. Правда, Полуэльфа рядом не было, да и времени слушать мудрые советы тоже. Сначала пришёл незваный Рейстлин, за ним совершенно внезапно появилась Лорана и, ничего толком не объяснив, гордо удалилась на поиски какого-то неизвестного дракона.  
Лорана. Похоже, он ошибался на её счет. Эльфийская принцесса всегда казалась ему избалованной неженкой, способной только в куклы играть, да Танису на нервы действовать. Теперь же Стурм со смущением понимал, как был не прав. Лорана не побоялась пойти ночью в лес, чтобы навестить Таниса, и первой отправилась на поиски непонятного явления, приведшего их к раненому юноше.  
Она оказалась смелой, решительной и милосердной, и теперь его переполняли странные чувства, вызывавшие недоумение и некое смущение. Это пугало. Даже сильнее, чем непривычная покорность Рейстлина, безропотно последовавшего за Лораной.  
— Она любит Таниса, — упрямо твердил Стурм, шагая. — И хватит думать непонятно о чём! Надо помочь юноше, это твой долг, не бросать же его на растерзание Рейстлину. Негуманно это!

Нападение драконидов оказалось для Лораны полной неожиданностью. Рейстлин не успел даже рта открыть, как ближайший ящер ударил его рукояткой меча, и маг рухнул на землю. Лорана в испуге дёрнулась было помочь, но дорогу ей преградили двое драконидов. Один из них оглядел её с ног до головы, плотоядно ухмыльнулся и что-то квакнул на своём противном наречии. Лорана, правильно истолковав его взгляд, приготовилась к худшему. Смерти она не боялась, хоть и испытывала перед ней священный трепет. Её пугало предстоящее унижение и полная беспомощность. Лорана попыталась справиться с внутренней дрожью, не желая давать врагам лишний повод для превосходства. Руки и ноги закоченели, но она лишь упорнее стиснула зубы, твёрдо решив не показывать свой страх, невзирая на то, что её ждёт.  
Дракониды опять заквакали и принялись обыскивать Рейстлина. Стонущего юношу подняли с земли, собираясь, по-видимому, куда-то унести. Двое ящеров переглянулись и кинулись на Лорану; она начала отбиваться, но силы были неравны: один из нападавших легко сломал ей левую руку, чтобы немного успокоить. Лорана дёрнулась от обжигающей боли, ещё больше увязая в лапах своих мучителей. Под улюлюканье сородичей дракониды потащили эльфийку к ближайшим кустам.  
Страх сковал Лорану, вызвав тошноту и желание потерять сознание. Только недавно она казалась себе смелой, сильной и решительной воительницей. И вдруг произошла резкая перемена: она уже не принадлежит себе, не может самостоятельно двигаться, её окружили, и нельзя вырваться, убежать. Лорана словно превратилась в безмолвную вещь, бесправное создание, которое могут взять, переставить, унести, сломать, бросить. Как бы она ни кричала, что бы ни делала, ей заткнут рот кляпом и не отпустят, пока не удовлетворят свои низменные инстинкты. И если Лорана вдруг вздумает барахтаться, вырываться, они свяжут её и затем убьют. Зато, если будет покорной, заберут с собой и будут забавляться с новой игрушкой, пока не надоест.  
Мерзкая лапа одного из драконидов ловко стащила с эльфийки плащ и бросила на землю, обозначив место для утех. Другой, крепко сжимая Лорану, торопливо отстёгивал её нагрудник. Левая рука нестерпимо болела, безжизненно повиснув вдоль тела. Девушка продолжала сопротивляться, чувствуя, что ещё немного и упадёт в обморок.  
«Надо держаться, — отрешённо думала Лорана. — Только бы не потерять сознание, иначе конец».  
Её грубо толкнули на плащ, навалились сверху. Лорана почувствовала горячее дыхание на щеке и лапы, нырнувшие под юбку. На оставшейся без доспеха груди треснула рубашка, обнажив нежную кожу. Второй драконид глумливо раздвинул ткань, восхищённо цокнул языком и впился зубами в губы Лораны. Солёная кровь наполнила рот, затекая в горло. Лапы, шарившие под юбкой, практически избавили Лорану от белья и больно ущипнули за ягодицу.  
Она сделала последнюю попытку вырваться, но безуспешно. Затем раздался неприятный хруст, и стало удивительно тихо.  
«Наверное, я умерла», — решила Лорана, теряя сознание. Перед глазами горели берёзы Квалиноста, а небо плакало кровавыми слезами.

Много времени спустя, вспоминая события той ночи, Стурм будет удивляться, как ему только в голову пришло оставить Лорану и найденного незнакомца на попечение Рейстлина. Всегда собранный, готовый к чему угодно, Стурм безропотно покинул своих спутников и отправился на поиски относительно чистого снега. Столь необдуманный поступок чуть не стал роковым для них всех.  
Стурму хватило благоразумия не нападать на врагов сразу, а сначала оценить обстановку: количество драконидов внушало опасение. Нахмурившись, он беззвучно достал меч из ножен и отыскал глазами своих спутников: юноши на поляне не было, Рейстлин лежал без чувств и вполне мог быть мёртв, а Лорана… При виде беззащитной эльфийки, которую тащили в сторону кустов двое драконидов, Стурма захлестнула небывалая ярость. Он сдавлено зарычал и двинулся вслед за ящерами, стараясь держаться в тени.  
Не выпуская их из вида, Стурм считал удары сердца, стараясь отключиться от происходящего. Если напасть слишком рано, услышат другие дракониды, и тогда Лорану ему не спасти. Он до боли кусал губы, сдавлено рыча всякий раз, когда ящеры лапали беспомощную эльфийку. Для благородного рыцаря это было настоящей мукой: ему хотелось снести головы драконидам и омыть их кровью замерзшую землю.  
Война с её ужасами научила его ничему не удивляться, но трепетное отношение к женщинам, впитанное с молоком матери, заставляло всякий раз терять голову при виде подобных сцен. Он ненавидел тех, у кого рука поднималась издеваться над женщиной. И считал, что такие твари заслуживают самую ужасную кончину.  
Стоило драконидам отвлечься на пленницу, как Стурм начал атаку. Его появление застало ящеров врасплох. Тот, что подмял Лорану под себя, погиб мгновенно, Стурм просто отсёк ему голову, а затем пул ногой обратившееся в камень тело. Второй, целовавший девушку, проворно отпрыгнул и начал творить заклинание. Стурм сделал стремительный выпад и отрубил рептилии левую лапу. Драконид взвыл и оставшейся рукой выхватил меч. Ящер ошеломлённо разглядывал рыцаря, не понимая, откуда тот взялся. Стурм, не теряя драгоценного времени, сделал ещё один выпад, заставив драконида отпрыгнуть назад.  
Они закружили вокруг бессознательной девушки. Стурм пытался увести противника в сторону, чтобы лежавшая на плаще Лорана не пострадала. Драконид, стараясь не шевелить кровоточащим обрубком, отбивал удары рыцаря, не позволяя оттеснить себя от жертвы. Видимо, инстинктивно понимал, что человек, опасаясь причинить эльфийке вред, будет нападать вполсилы.  
Струм вновь зарычал, разгадав замысел противника. Драконид уже дважды бросал взгляд туда, где находились оставленные с добычей сородичи. Стоит ему закричать, и они тотчас примчатся на выручку. Времени у рыцаря оставалось всё меньше. Волна ярости улеглась, а ему хватило беглого взгляда на Лорану, чтобы с облегчением понять: он успел вовремя, она отделалась разодранной одеждой да царапинами.  
Он нападал яростно, нахмурив брови, не давая дракониду расслабиться ни на минуту. Но нанести последний, смертельный удар, по-прежнему не мог, ибо между ними лежала эльфийка. Драконид глумливо оскалился и попытался ударить девушку. Стурму пришлось раскрыться, отбивая удар меча. Враг сделал ложное движение и оставил глубокую борозду на лбу рыцаря: тёплая кровь тот час же залила левый глаз, уравнивая шансы. Стурм дёрнулся, едва избежав второго удара — в шею.  
Почуяв его слабость, драконид молниеносно прыгнул вперёд, пронёсшись над Лораной. Стурм вздрогнул, инстинктивно почувствовав некую брешь в защите противника. Он собрал оставшиеся силы и наотмашь рубанул по левому крылу твари. Прыгнувший драконид камнем рухнул вниз, примяв собой несколько кустов.  
Рыцарь, не теряя времени, всадил двуручный меч в горло твари. Наступила неестественная тишина. Струм, шатаясь, протёр глаз и с ненавистью посмотрел на мёртвого драконида. Его тошнило и лихорадило, пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть и приложить снег к ране.  
Кое-как остановив кровь, он с опаской приблизился к Лоране. Она по-прежнему не двигалась, лишь слабо постанывала. Стурм подобрал свой плащ, сброшенный перед боем, и бережно укутал в него Лорану, стараясь не делать резких движений. Её собственный плащ превратился в дырявую тряпку, рубашка была разодрана, а нагрудник и перчатки остались лежать на месте нападения врагов. Подняв Лорану на руки, он торопливо зашагал вглубь леса.  
По щекам Стурма потекли слёзы: ему вдруг стало страшно от мысли, что он мог опоздать…  
Начался снегопад.

Мирроар разглядывал лежавшего перед ним мага с нескрываемым любопытством. Покончив с ящерами, он собирался продолжить прерванный неожиданным нападением путь, когда обнаружил среди трупов врагов мага в красной мантии. Маг был без сознания, но определённо жив.  
Помня о своих ранах, Мирроар догадывался, кто мог их залечить за столь короткий промежуток времени. Учитывая, что маг носил красную мантию, Испытание он благополучно прошёл. Значит, пользовался не бытовой, а боевой и прочими видами магии. В том числе, умел лечить. И, судя по всему, не побоялся помочь незнакомому юноше с серебряными волосами. Мирроар не мог бросить его на произвол судьбы, он привык возвращать долги. Всегда и при любых обстоятельствах.  
Мирроар прошёлся по снегу, собрав вещи мага: разбросанные мешочки, пару уцелевших склянок и посох. Последний представлял собой настолько сильный артефакт, что, взяв его в руку, Мирроар поморщился. Чужеродная магия причиняла лёгкую боль. Он тоскливо вздохнул, сгрёб вещи в попавшуюся под руку тряпку, тщательно завернул и положил магу на живот. Потом осторожно привязал посох за спину, взял мага на руки и побрёл прочь от окоченевших трупов. Вновь встречаться со злобными ящерами не хотелось.  
Огонь всё закончит за него, не оставляя ни следов, ни мертвецов.  
Снегопад усилился, словно подгоняя Мирроара.  
«Сейчас отнесу мага в безопасное место и в путь», — подумал он, бесшумно ступая по снегу. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов, времени было в избытке.

Лорана медленно приходила в себя. Ей чудились мерзкие лапы и запах гари. Шевелиться совершенно не хотелось. Думать, впрочем, тоже. Чья-то теплая ладонь бережно гладила её по голове, успокаивая. Лорана слабо вздохнула и поняла, что полулежит в чьих-то объятиях. Стало страшно, она резко дёрнулась, пытаясь высвободиться.  
— Тише, успокойся, всё хорошо, — раздался знакомый голос.  
Лорана распахнула глаза и увидела встревоженное лицо Стурма. На виске у него запеклась кровь. Он сидел, привалившись к дереву и усадив её рядом, и нежно поддерживал, не давая упасть.  
— Стурм? — сглотнула она. — Что со мной?  
— Всё в порядке, — попытался успокоить её рыцарь.  
— А дракониды? Где они? — голос Лораны дрогнул.  
— Я их убил, — отозвался Стурм. — Они не успели причинить тебе вреда, но у тебя сломана рука. Я, конечно не Золотая Луна, однако какое-то подобие шины наложить сумел.  
Лорана прикрыла веки и сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях. Стурм оказался прав: кроме ноющей руки и запёкшихся губ, ничего не болело и не беспокоило. Плащ Стурма приятно согревал, а присутствие рядом самого рыцаря успокаивало. Лорана облегчённо вздохнула и зарылась лицом в мягкую ткань.  
— Прости, — прошептал Стурм.  
— За что? — выдохнула она.  
— За то, что бросил и чуть не опоздал…  
— Но не опоздал ведь, — слабо улыбнулась Лорана. — Спасибо тебе, я была такой дурой…  
Стурм хотело что-то возразить, но перехватив её грустный взгляд, лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Он был бледен, измучен, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Видимо, рана на голове причиняла сильную боль, которую он не желал показывать перед Лораной.  
«А всё-таки он очень хороший, — подумала она. — Не зря Танис его так любит».

Светлый Меч никогда не понимал прекрасных дам: они казались такими далёкими и непостижимыми, что близко общаться с ними было чревато. Неудачный опыт из его прошлого лишь усугублял намерение держаться от женщин на некотором расстоянии.  
Холодный, суровый, закованный в броню вежливой учтивости, он никак не тянул на героя девичьих грёз. А излишняя серьёзность отпугивала от него не только девушек, но и вообще окружающих. Стурм, привыкший к постоянному одиночеству, подобным положением вещей не слишком тяготился. У него были проверенные друзья, которым он более-менее доверял, и впускать в своё личное пространство незнакомых людей он смысла не видел. Что уж говорить об эльфах.  
Появление Лораны вначале не сильно изменило привычный уклад жизни маленького отряда друзей. У них были заботы поважнее избалованных эльфийских принцесс. Он же, видя их с Танисом странные отношения, предпочитал держаться от девушки как можно дальше. Зато Лорана его сразу же невзлюбила и отчаянно ревновала к нему Таниса.  
Стурма такое несколько детское поведение злило: в конце концов, он дружил с Танисом давным-давно и привык помогать ему во всём. И не видел ничего плохо в том, что проводит со своим другом практически всё свободное время. Да и не до капризных принцесс ему было в разгар войны, честно говоря.  
Но вот одна ночь перевернула всё с ног на голову. Начавшееся с появления неожиданных гостей дежурство чуть не переросло в трагедию: лишь чудом Стурму удалось спасти Лорану от ужасной участи. Зато теперь она стала ему ближе и дороже, чем многие знакомые люди.  
Он смотрел на золотоволосую головку, трогательно прижавшуюся к его древним доспехам, и удивлялся, почему они раньше не ладили. Былые ссоры казались такими глупыми, что даже вспоминать было стыдно.  
Произошедшее словно сковало их невидимой цепью, разорвать которую теперь вряд ли получится. Рейстлин сказал бы, что причиной тому обычная благодарность несостоявшейся жертвы к своему спасителю. И что скоро всё вернётся на круги своя.  
И ошибся бы: Стурм понимал, что Лорана прочно заняла уголок в его сердце и останется там надолго. Совсем как Танис, незаконнорожденный полукровка, безмерно любимый и уважаемый Светлым Мечом.  
— Стурм, — раздался встревоженный голос Лораны. — Тебе не кажется, что мы кого-то потеряли? Ты, случайно, не видел Рейстлина?  
Повисла очень неловкая тишина. Призрак покинутого на произвол судьбы мага явственно возник в воздухе и уходить не собирался.  
— Чемош, — выругался рыцарь, вставая и бережно поднимая на ноги эльфийку. — Вечно его носит непонятно где.

Появление уже знакомого юноши с Рейстлином Маджере на руках вызвало у Лораны странное оцепенение. Она не могла сообразить, когда эти двое успели поменяться ролями. Маг безвольно свисал, поддерживаемый неожиданно сильными руками загадочного незнакомца, и признаков жизни не подавал.  
«Неужели он мёртв?» — содрогнулась Лорана от страшной догадки.  
Юноша с любопытством оглядел её и Стурма, вежливо кивнул и аккуратно положил мага на холодный снег. Затем не спеша отвязал Посох Магиуса и воткнул в землю рядом с хозяином. Удостоверившись, что маг устроен с комфортом, он выпрямился и обратился к Стурму:  
— Простите, ваш друг немного ранен. Но не волнуйтесь, я осмотрел рану и смазал нужными мазями. Так что ничего страшного, утром будет, как новый.  
Стурм растерянно кивнул. Похоже, он был настолько ошеломлён происходящим, что связно мыслить не мог.  
— Спасибо, — отозвалась Лорана. — А как ваше здоровье? Вы тоже были ранены.  
— Благодарю, я отлично себя чувствую. И, если правильно понимаю, должен поблагодарить за своё спасение вашего друга.  
Он вежливо кивнул в сторону Рейстлина. Лорана неуверенно улыбнулась и ответила:  
— Да, вы абсолютно правы. Именно наш друг, Рейстлин, смог залечить ваши раны.  
— Так я и думал. Но прошу меня простить, мне пора. Надеюсь, вам моя помощь не понадобится?  
Стурм с Лораной быстро переглянулись, и она вежливо покачала головой:  
— Спасибо, не беспокойтесь. Дальше мы сами доберёмся и Рейстлину поможем.  
Юноша внимательно посмотрел на рану Стурма, после перевёл взгляд на перевязанную руку Лораны и слегка нахмурился. Похоже, их внешний вид его не убедил.  
— Позвольте предположить, что вы наткнулись на отряд неких тварей. Они гонятся за вами?  
— Что вы, — замотала головой Лорана. — Стурм их всех перебил.  
— Вот как, — протянул незнакомец, вновь переводя взгляд на рыцаря. — Вы, я вижу, соламнийский рыцарь. Что же вы тогда делаете так далеко от родины?  
Стурм, лихорадочно соображая, какой ответ придумать, покосился на Лорану. Она сразу же поняла, что его беспокоит: тайна пребывания беженцев Утехи в гномьем королевстве и расположение Южных Врат Торбардина, о котором во внешнем мире не знает ни одна живая душа, кроме гномов, само собой. И вот теперь им необходимо было усыпить бдительность непонятного юноши, не выдав сокровенных тайн. Внезапный отблеск необычных волос незнакомца навёл её на одну мысль:  
— Ищем знаменитый Молот Хараса. Говорят, он был утерян в недрах Торбардина.  
Стурм уставился на неё в полном недоумении, зато юноша удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Но, право слово, зачем вам сия древняя реликвия? Она действительно давно утеряна.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — парировала Лорана.  
— Мой старинный друг, лорд Эвенстар, давно изучает этот вопрос. Так что можете мне поверить. Я как раз направлялся его навестить, когда на меня напали эти чудовищные твари.  
— Дракониды, — машинально поправила Лорана. — Именно так называют этих тварей.  
— Дракониды? — словно пробуя слово на вкус, переспросил незнакомец. — Но кто они? Откуда взялись на Кринне?  
— Если вы уделите нам немного времени, мы любезно поведаем вам всё, что о них знаем, — Лорана была сама любезность. Её любопытство вновь перевесило всякий здравый смысл. Стурм лишь обречённо вздохнул и принялся разводить костёр. Похоже, назад они вернутся не раньше утра.  
Взвесив что-то в уме, юноша посмотрел на небо и решился:  
— Уделю. Не привык, знаете ли, отказывать эльфийским принцессам.  
— Но откуда вы… — удивилась она подобной проницательности.  
— Интуиция, — загадочно ответил он, помогая Стурму перетащить мага поближе к огню, в свете которого странно блестели серебряные волосы.  
«Какая-то смутно знакомая сказка», — пронеслось в голове у Лораны. Только вот откуда?

Выслушав рассказ о драконидах и явно не до конца правдивую историю безуспешных поисков Молота Хараса, Мирроар нахмурился. Полученные вести его пугали: если Королева Такхизис смогла создать столь сильных слуг, как эти дракониды, значит, слухи о вступлении в войну цветных драконов были правдивы. Нужно было срочно связаться с Эвенстаром и узнать, что случилось с Молотом Хараса. Без него людям трудно будет отковать заново легендарные Копья Дракона.  
Правда, Мирроар в глубине души считал, что не важно, чем будут выкованы Копья. Важно — кто это сделает и в чьи руки попадёт впоследствии каждое Копье: добра или зла. Именно это и определит исход начавшейся войны.  
Он ещё раз предложил помощь рыцарю и эльфийке и, ожидаемо получив отказ, принялся прощаться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы маг очнулся от целебного волшебного сна и разгадал его намерения. Или даже, не допусти Паладайн, истинную форму.  
— Простите, — подал голос мрачно молчавший рыцарь. — Мы назвали вам свои имена, но так и не узнали ваше.  
— Да? Вы абсолютно правы, как-то невежливо с моей стороны. Меня зовут Мирроар, — представился он.  
— Просто Мирроар? — этот Светлый Меч был достойным продолжателем славного рода.  
— Именно, — подмигнул Мирроар.  
Рыцарь хотел было ещё что-то спросить, но Мирроар его опередил: он заглянул в глаза рыцарю и увидел все его сокровенные мысли, чувства и страхи. Мирроар предпочитал так не делать, но этот человек чем-то вызвал его пристальный интерес.  
Стурм рассеянно тряхнул головой и промолчал. Мирроар не спеша отошёл от спутников и в последний раз улыбнулся:  
— Вы не совсем правы, сэр Светлый Меч. Копья Дракона можно выковать и без Молота Хараса. Главное — найти человека с серебряной рукой, кузнеца, способного сделать легендарное оружие. И тогда ни один дракон не будет вам страшен. Потому что в руках достойного человека Копье способного поразить любого дракона Королевы Такхизис. Я желаю вам найти свой путь! Прощайте!  
Снегопад окончательно прекратился, а Лорана со Стурмом так и стояли, безмолвно глядя в звёздное небо. Занимался рассвет.

Эвенстар с нетерпением поджидал старого друга. Стоило Мирроару появиться, как он стремительно бросился навстречу. Они не виделись уже очень много лет и, несмотря на тревожные вести, были счастливы свидеться после долгой разлуки.  
Мирроар, радостно поприветствовав сородича, поведал ему о своем приключении. Эвенстар поспешил рассказать другу об истории с Молотом Хараса и убедил, что встреченные им люди вполне достойны доверия.  
— Я рад, что не ошибся в них, — величаво склонил голову Мирроар. — Ты абсолютно уверен, что они заслуживают подобного доверия?  
— Да, друг мой, — отозвался Эвенстар. — Они друзья Тассельхофа Непоседы, кендера с храбрым сердцем и чистой душой. Им можно доверять.  
— И как, интересно, ты познакомился с этим кендером? — удивился друг.  
— О, сия замечательная история началась с золотого мохнатого мамонта, — захихикал Эвенстар. — Или, вернее сказать, с одних любопытных очков, позволивших одному не менее любопытному кендеру увидеть истинную форму одного довольно беспечного золотого дракона…

Проснувшись, Рейстлин долго не мог понять, что же произошло. Он толком не помнил, о каком юноше твердит ему Лорана, и удивлялся, почему это Светлый Меч в задумчивости бродит по выжженной неясно кем поляне.  
Маг не поверил бы в историю с нападением драконидов, если бы не плачевный облик Лораны и запёкшаяся рана Стурма. Пребывая в отличном расположении духа, он даже соизволил дать рыцарю какую-то мазь. Давненько у Рейстлина не было поводов дважды смеяться за столько небольшой промежуток времени. Но удержаться от смеха при виде растерянных лиц Стурма и Лораны он не смог; уж больно забавно они выглядели.  
Как можно было спасать юношу, оказавшегося всего-навсего драконидом, пытавшимся выведать расположение Южных Врат Торбардина, Рейстлин понять не мог. Своё же участие в дурацкой затее отрицал, презрительно фыркая в ответ на все намёки о помощи юноше.  
Сами виноваты, он ведь предупреждал, что здравый смысл стоит иногда всё же включать. Хотя чего он ожидал от эльфийки в компании со Светлым Мечом?  
«Вернусь-ка я, пожалуй, к тупоголовому братцу, — решил Рейстлин, тяжело опираясь на посох Магиуса. — Хватит на сегодня глупостей. С избытком!»

Лорана и Стурм поклялись никогда и никому не рассказывать всей правды о прошедшей ночи. Странные события, участниками и свидетелями которых они стали, вызывали слишком противоречивые чувства. Хотелось поскорее забыть о случившемся и не вспоминать о Мирроаре с его серебряными волосами.  
— Стурм, — спросила Лорана следуя за другом по спящему Торбардину, — как ты думаешь, этот Мирроар сказал правду о Копье Дракона?  
— Не знаю, Лорана, — ответил тот, крепко сжимая её руку. — Понимаешь, несмотря ни на что, я не могу заставить себя поверить порождению зла.  
— А мне он показался добрым, — печально вздохнула она. — Да и Рейстлина спас.  
— Вот именно, Рейстлина — мага, — категорично отозвался Стурм. — Где ты видела добрых драконов? Пусть даже и такого странного серебряного цвета…

— Я видел, — мог бы ответить Тассельхоф Непоседа. — Золотого мохнатого мамонта! И он точно был добрым!  
Но он не стал вмешиваться в разговор прошедших мимо него друзей. Всё равно ведь не поверят…


End file.
